


Overcooked

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Castleland, Dialog-only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thanksgiving conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcooked

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland was to write a Thanksgiving story. Written for Thanksgiving 2012.

"Pass the sweet potatoes, please. I really like them, Mr. Beckett"

"I'm glad, Alexis. And please, call me Jim."

"That's your third helping, Alexis."

"Pot, meet kettle."

"You don't like my stuffing?"

"Only when it's not extra crispy, Dad."

"Yes, Richard, weren't you in the kitchen when the alarm went off? Whatever were you and Detective Beckett doing that had you so distracted that you overcooked the turkey by a good fifteen minutes?"

"Mother!"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Martha. We weren't doing anything but cooking."

"Yes, I'm certain you were."

"Mother, please!"

"Now, Martha, let's not embarrass them too much."

"Thank you, Dad."

"We have plenty of time for that during dessert."


End file.
